


The Tale of the Corsair's Goblet

by ShahbanouScheherazade



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Magic, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahbanouScheherazade/pseuds/ShahbanouScheherazade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Captain Ammand, Pirate Lord of the Black Sea, is inspired to make a reckless boast and a perilous vow by the beauty of a mysterious lady. What will be the price, or the reward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Corsair's Goblet

**Author's Note:**

> To My Readers: Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. It means a lot to me when I hear your feedback, and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your support!
> 
> A/N: This story, which reflects something of my own fondness for the Tales of 1,001 Nights, is in answer to the Pieces of Eight challenge written for FF-forum /The Black Pearl Forum. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Ammand, his goblet, or any other story element that derives from the POTC franchise. Everything else is mine.

  
_Dedication_

  
_This story is dedicated with great affection_  
to the memory of my old friend, Dr. Henry Field,  
whose personal reminiscences  
of sheiks and their banquets inspired it.  


_Can such splendour truly be found outside of heaven?_ Captain Ammand mused, as he entered the banquet hall of the sultan Osmanoglu for the first time. None of the stories from his predecessor, the previous Pirate Lord of the Black Sea, had prepared him for the reality of the imperial palace. He stared at the fabled golden arabesques and exquisitely tinted tiles that covered the walls, and the rich carpets layered upon the marble floor. Only that morning, the young captain, still new to his office as Pirate Lord, had proudly delivered the annual tribute from the Barbary Corsairs to the sultan's wazir. However, he had quickly come to realise that no pirate treasure could hope to compare with the riches that surrounded him here. And now he was to sit at a feast with Osmanoglu, his officials, and the courtiers.

Taking his place on the dais, the sultan signaled for Ammand and the other guests to begin partaking of the meats, delicacies, and sweet dishes before them. As the fine wines warmed his blood and made joyful his spirits, Ammand continued to gaze about him in wonder. The light from the multitude of pierced lanterns filled the hall with a glow as rich as a mist of pure gold, flowing over the banquet table and illuminating the faces of the revelers. Despite the warmth and softening effect of the light, the cruel and forbidding nature of the aged sultan was still apparent in his craggy face, with his wintery beard and eyes as hard and dark as ebony.

Beguiled by the wine and the shimmering haze of light, Ammand idly continued to study the faces of the guests, until his deep brown eyes fixed upon a young lady of most beautiful appearance, who was seated near Osmanoglu. Ammand held his breath as he gazed upon her; the radiance of her face was fair like a newly risen moon, her stature was straight and slender as a young sapling, and her dark eyes under her arched brows were soft and roving like those of the wanton gazelle. And yet, she sighed and cast down her glances as if some sadness weighed upon her. Ammand felt as if his wits would be stricken from him by such loveliness. At her feet sat a wizened old serving-woman who waited upon her mistress.

As was the custom during these feasts, the sultan would order his servants to bring forth his most impressive treasures to be admired by his guests. Tonight, however, he turned to Ammand.

"Before I display the wonders of my treasury, I would have our new guest entertain us with a tale," the sultan commanded, drinking deeply from his cup. "Ammand, you must tell us of your most prized treasures and how you came to capture them."

Ammand knew that Osmanoglu asked this in order that his kingly treasures would appear all the more magnificent by comparison to a pirate's plunder. And whether it was his own youthfulness or the presence of the lady that prompted Ammand to rashness, he impulsively took a small, plain pewter goblet from his pocket and set it before him.

"This goblet is the sign of my pirate lordship," he said. "I received it when I became the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea. Yet this humble object is my most prized treasure, because it was enchanted many years ago with a most desirable power. Whosoever bloweth their breath into the cup, like this," he blew a quick exhalation into the cup, as if he were preparing to polish a glass, "He may then place objects of any size in the goblet, and they will lie concealed."

As he related this, Ammand took up a large pomegranate, and dropped it into the goblet, whereupon it completely disappeared. The guests cried out in amazement, and Ammand smiled to see the lady's eyes widen with interest and admiration.

"But this is most wondrous!" declared the sultan. "Yet, I am curious how the objects come out of the cup again."

Ammand blew into the goblet once more, and, holding it upright in his hand, he struck its foot once on the table. The pomegranate was thrown forth from the cup as murmured expressions of awe filled the room. Ammand, not wishing to offend his host, remarked, "It is but a trifling conjuror's device compared to your great treasures, O king of the ages; but I hope that it has perhaps served to amuse you somewhat."

Osmanoglu smiled without mirth, and turned to his servants, ordering them to bring forth his treasures. One by one, many fine works of gold, set with rare gems, were carried along the banquet table for the enjoyment of the assembly.

The sultan became ever prouder as his guests praised the sumptuousness of each costly work. At last he announced, "Now you shall see the most magnificent treasure of all!" He clapped his hands, and his servants wheeled an enormous iron cage before the company, and all gasped to see that it contained a snow-white roc, as large as an elephant. The roc beat its wings against the cage and called out with loud, piercing cries that echoed through the hall. "This roc is tribute, recently arrived from Kuksary," said the sultan, "In the distant land of the Timurids."

At this, the lady rose and, pacing as gracefully as an antelope that seeks the waters of a brook, went to the roc's cage with sighs and tears. She stretched forth her hand through the bars of the cage and caressed the beak and the snowy wings of the roc, speaking softly to the giant bird of prey.

"This lady is likewise a captive," said the sultan, "I demanded she be sent from Kuksary to serve as my play-fellow, for she possesses every grace and accomplishment. And though she is yet weary from her journey, I swear by my own head, I shall have my will of her soon!" And he fixed his fierce old eyes upon the lady.

"I have suffered thee to join us tonight," he said to her coldly. "But now I command thee to sing for my guests' entertainment."

The lady blushed with shame at being so ordered, but she bowed and replied, "Hearing and obeying."

She began to sing, and her voice was enticing and beautiful. At the end of the song, Ammand impulsively cried out, "By Allah, I would give anything to hear one more such verse!" Osmanoglu nodded to the lady, who sang once more.

"And now you shall name what you would have," said the sultan.

"I require the pewter goblet," the lady replied. Upon hearing this, Ammand was distressed and taken aback, but he had no recourse; reluctantly, he surrendered the goblet.

After the banquet, Ammand retired to his room in the palace, and bethought him of how he could regain possession of the goblet. As he lay upon the cushions pondering, the lady's old serving-woman entered the room and said, "Arise, O great Captain, and follow me to my mistress."

Ammand followed her, and she led him to the sultan's garden, which adjoined the palace and the menagerie where the roc was kept. In the garden, spread on the ground, was a costly embroidered cloth upon which the lady was seated, surrounded by dishes and vessels containing meats, fruits, desserts, shelled almonds, and flagons of spiced wine. All around her, the air was scented with the smoke of perfumes and aloe-wood.

"O Pirate Lord of the Black Sea, join me and partake of this feast I have set out for our enjoyment," she said to him in a sweet and melodious voice.

"Gladly," Ammand replied, and took the wine she offered him. Then they began to feast and laugh together, singing and reciting verses, and their eyes shone as they cast languorous looks at each other.

"Tell me your name, O lady of excellent beauty," Ammand beseeched her.

"Mahvash," she answered. Ammand marveled at the fitness of this name, since her beauty was, indeed, like the moon of the fourteenth day.

Mahvash seated herself upon his lap and said, "Now, make known to me the manner and name of thy ship, which I have seen in the harbour."

"My ship is a _zebec_ , that sails swift as an arrow," he answered proudly. "And her name is _Seref_."

"And what is _your_ name, O pirate captain who names his ship 'honour'?" she enquired, gazing deeply into his eyes and playfully drawing her finger across his mustache.

"Ammand," he replied. "And never have I seen a lady so fair as you. It is my misfortune that you demanded the goblet from me this night, for I have need of it as the sign of my lordly office. Only return it to me, and you shall have anything else in exchange that lies within my power to bestow."

"Then in exchange you must give me the dagger I see at thy breast," said Mahvash, "For I desire either escape from this place, or death. I am a prisoner, and long to return to my father's home. I shall never submit to Osmanoglu, though he will surely slay me for refusing him."

"Nay, lady," cried Ammand. "Think not of such desperate measures, for if you conceal yourself in the goblet, you may accompany me when I sail, and I will gladly restore you to your home."

"If I hide myself in the goblet," Mahvash replied, "Then by the lord of the heavens, you must swear that thy hand shall never bring me forth from it, or it shall go very ill with thee!"

"If I do not bring you forth, then when shall I look upon you again?" he exclaimed in confusion.

"Leave the future to him who knows the future," she answered.

"Very well; upon my head, I swear to do as you bid me," he vowed, and they ceased not their feasting and drinking until the spiced wine overcame Ammand, and he fell asleep.

When he awakened, he was alone in the garden, and the goblet stood nearby on the edge of a fountain. _Either I have dreamed all, or she has hidden herself in the goblet and I must see her safely aboard my ship,_ he thought. He pocketed the goblet and hastened to his ship, intending to depart as quickly as possible.

As Ammand reached the harbour and before he could step foot on to his ship, he was surrounded by Osmanoglu and his men, who brandished their weapons before him. Then the old woman came forward and said to the sultan, "O king, this is the fellow I have told you of! He is a thief who has stolen my lady by means of his ensorcelled cup, where she now hides herself!"

Osmanoglu's men restrained Ammand and put their swords to his throat, commanding him to produce the lady on pain of death, but Ammand clutched the goblet and cried out, "By him who raised the skies on high, I have sworn that I shall not do this!"

At this, Osmanoglu angrily seized the goblet from Ammand. The sultan blew a breath into it, and struck its foot upon the ground. In an instant, the huge roc rose out of the cup with a furious beating of its wings strong enough to stir the waters of the harbour and cause the _Seref_ to rock against the wharf as the sultan's men scattered in their terror. Seizing the sultan with its powerful talons, the roc spread its great wings and bore him away into the sky. Osmanoglu's men pursued the creature, shouting loudly and discharging their firearms, but the roc flew to a great height and was quickly lost from view.

Turning to Ammand, the old woman said, "Make haste to embark!" and, picking up the goblet from where it had fallen, she quickly leapt aboard his ship. Ammand was greatly surprised, but hurried aboard the _Seref_ and gave orders to set sail. They cast off and unfurled their sails, and the wind bore the ship on her way with goodly speed.

When they had voyaged out of the sight of land, the old woman brought forth the goblet, blew a breath into it, and struck it upon the ship. As she did so, Mahvash sprang out of the goblet and stood before Ammand.

"Praise be to him who commandeth the winds that fill these sails," she cried. "I am the daughter of the king of the Timurids, and when we reach my land, I shall see that you are greatly rewarded for this deed."

"How did you know that I would not yield to the sultan's men and strike the goblet first, thereby bringing forth the roc which would have devoured me?" Ammand asked her.

"I judged you to be a man of honour, and so you have proven yourself," she replied. "Had you failed the test, you would have merited your fate. But you were true to your promise, which has preserved your life; and though I shall recompense you many times over for what you have done for me, even then I will still be your debtor." And saying this, she yielded to his embrace.


End file.
